A mop (swab) is a widely used cleaning utensil in people's daily life. There exist many hinds of mop holders which can generally be divided into ones with cloth bits being replaceable and the others with cloth bits being fixed, the former being more wildly used and being of many structures. For example, Chinese Patent No. 95243449 discloses a "mop holder" which is comprised of a circular ring, a connecting rib, a central rod, an annular hoop, etc. But, like existing mob holders, it still has the defects of being inconvenient to use, especially when replacing the mop cloth bits, and having a complicated structure.